


Maybe if

by yesunguwu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad Ending, angst if you squint, im not even sure if this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesunguwu/pseuds/yesunguwu
Summary: Some destined couples weren't just made to be together.





	Maybe if

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a long ass story but I can't write to save my life so here's a drabble and please bear with my language skills. Comments and critics are welcome!!
> 
> Twitter: @yesunguwu

Maybe if Hyukjae had realised his feelings for Yesung earlier.

Maybe if Yesung hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Hyukjae.

Maybe if Hyukjae had been more attentive and saw the signs of Yesung avoiding him, running to the toilet, coughing whenever Hyukjae was with his unnamed ex. _God was his ex the biggest asshole in the universe._

_"Yesung is such an attention whore." "Take. That. Back." "No, look at him, always pretending to be sick to get the attention of others," and, Hyukjae broke up with him._

Maybe if Yesung had visited the doctor earlier or chose to remove the entity of the plant, instead of holding onto the hope that _Hyukjae will love him back._

_Presently,_

Hyukjae, sits on the floor in the middle of his living room, _suffering_. Coughing out pink blood-covered carnations into his hand, while the other clutches a picture of **_him_** piggybacking Hyukjae, radiating with happiness.

The plant has gotten too big and too painful for Hyukjae to take as he finally collapses into his own puddle of coughed-out blood, with dried tear stains and a smile on his face. _The light slowly fades out for him._

**_“Yesung hyung, I’m sorry, I love you.”_ **


End file.
